The Lost Story, Adventures In Space
by Iceranger32
Summary: After the Turbo Rangers lose their powers and learned that Zordon has been captured by Dark Specter. The Rangers go into space to rescue Zordon, but Justin doesn't want to leave his dad so he stays on Earth, but asks a new friend he met a week before to go with them in his place. Temporary for now. Rated M for stuff later on.
1. Blasting Off Into Space

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Power Rangers Saban Brands do. I just own the OCs and Ranger Powers that were not in the show._

_**Summary:**__ After the Turbo Rangers lose their powers and learned that Zordon has been captured by Dark Specter. The Rangers go into space to rescue Zordon, but Justin doesn't want to leave his dad so he stays on Earth, but asks a new friend he met a week before to go with them in his place._

_**Author's Note: **__Ok this one comes a bit of a surprise as when I was going through some old documents I had on a backup external Drive I found the first two chapters of my very first fanfic story that I had attempted to write. I had also posted it back in the summer of 07 but I then shortly after took it back down as I didn't like where it was going and I just kind of forgot about it. Now having said that I have pretty much forgotten the entire plot for this other then what I had written down so are. And seeing as how I have change my guidelines for writing stories It well be change a bit as too fit it so with that said I well need help but I well explain more in the AN after the chapter and to which I am combining the first two into one chapter as both were rather short. So without further ado here is the very first chapter of my Lost story._

**The Lost Story, Adventures In Space**

Chapter One: Blasting off into Space

The battle was intense. The Turbo Rangers had just lost their Powers and the Power Chamber in a fierce battle with Divatox and her evil forces and had also just learned that Dark Specter the ruler of evil as just capture Zordon and now they are trying to find a way to save Zordon. They have just discovered a box in the rubble.

"Alpha what is this?" TJ wondered

"It's the Power Decorter." Alpha told him

"What's in it?" Justin questioned

"It has all the secret codes we are going to need it." Alpha told them

"What we need right now is to find a to go after Divatox." Carlos mentioned

Then Justin gets idea that could work.

"Wait it's a long shot but there might be a way. And I think I know someone that can help us." Justin told them

The others look on at him.

"Who do you mean Justin?" TJ inquired

"You have to trust we on this one TJ." Justin answered

With that they leave to go and get the help that Justin mention.

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Angel Grove**_

When they came to the place where Justin said they could find help. Justin goes up to the door rings the door bell. A few seconds later the door open and review the person around Justin's age his name is Paul Golupski.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey Justin, its good to see you again." I greeted

I then take a look at my new friend and see that him and his friends look like they have gone through the shredder.

"Dude what happen to you guys? You all look like you had just had a fight with a shredder." I inquired

"Hey Paul it's a long story and I don't have time to tell you, but something big has come up we really could use your help." Justin told me

"Ok first off, I'll be glad to help you out. And Second what do you mean by we Justin?" I wondered not too sure what is going on

"Oh sorry about that I meant me and the other Rangers could use your help." Justin told me

"Wait you five are the Power Ranger?" I questioned shock that my new friend is a Power Ranger

"Yes but it's a long story." Justin told me

"I understand. So how am I able to help you and the other Rangers out?" I wondered

"By helping us get a space shuttle to take us into space." Justin told me

"Wait a second what do me by us going into space Justin?" I inquired

"What I mean is that you will be coming with me and the other Rangers into space." Justin answered

I took a moment to think about this.

'Kimberly isn't going to like this neither will Aunt Gina but I have to do what is right.' I thought to myself

"Ok I'll help but can you introduce me to your friends first?" I wondered

"Oh yeah this TJ, Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley." Justin introduced

"Nice to meet you guys but we can do a better greeting once we get to space so follow me we can't waste anytime." I told them

I then shut the door and we run towards the NASADA Space Port.

_**Meanwhile outside the NASADA Space Port**_

We then stop as we reach the sign in front of NASADA.

"Ok we're here so this is what we're going to do. Justin and I are going to go and speak to the Commander and try to get the space shuttle. You guys stay here wait until we say so got it." I instructed

"Yea we got it but how are you going to get in there to speak to the Commander?" TJ wondered

"My aunt works for NASADA so I can get in there to speak to the Commander I also know him too so it's all good." I told them

"Oh." Carlos muttered

"Ok Justin lets go we can't waste anymore time if we are to get the shuttle." I mentioned

"Right" Justin agreed

We then run up to the guard at the entrance.

"What can I do for you two young men?" One of the guards questioned

"Hi, my name is Paul Golupski and this is my friend Justin, my aunt works here and we need to speak to her and the Commander right away." I informed them

"What's your aunt's name son?" The second guard inquired

"Gina Hart sir." I informed them

The guards look at each for a second before turning back towards us.

"Alright he will take you two in to speak with your aunt and the Commander." The first guard informed us pointing to the other guard

"Thank you sir." I thanked him

Justin and I followed the guard inside. Once inside Went into the main control room I then spotted aunt and the Commander at one of the control panels. Justin and I then went over there to talk to them. Aunt Gina looked up and spotted us coming over and got up from what she was doing and went up to us.

"Paul what are you and Justin doing here?" Aunt Gina questioned

"Justin and I have a message from the Power Rangers that Commander Nork needs to hear." I told her

"What's the message Paul?" Commander Nork wondered

"They need the space shuttle sir." Justin informed the Commander

"They need the shuttle to get to Eltar if they are to save the universe sir." I added

"Eltar, when do they need it?" Commander Nork questioned

"Right now." Justin informed him

"Come we don't have a moment to spare." Commander Nork stated

"Right, Paul, go tell the Rangers to get to the shuttle and get aboard with them while I help them get the shuttle programmed and ready for takeoff." Justin told me

"I'm on it." I stated

I then run out the door to tell the other Rangers and to get aboard the shuttle to get to head for Eltar.

_**Meanwhile back outside the NASADA Space Port**_

I then run up towards the others.

"Hey we've got the shuttle so we need to get aboard the shuttle right now." I informed them

We then run off towards the launch zone and see the shuttle.

"Over there." TJ pointed out

We then run towards the platform and run up the stairs. Once we were in the shuttle we each took a seat next to one another TJ on the far right, Cassie right next to him, Carlos on the other side of her, than Alpha on his right, than Ashley on his right, and then me on her right. We all then buckled up while Ashley helped Alpha with his.

"Here ya go Alpha." Ashley told him

"Thanks Ashley." Alpha thanked her

We were now waiting for Justin.

'What's taking Justin so long?' I thought to myself

"Come on, let's go Justin." TJ muttered

TJ couldn't wait anymore and pushed and hold down the intercom button.

"Justin we're missing someone." TJ said into the intercom

"_He…he can't go with you there's reasons._" Justin said through the intercom

"Justin isn't going with us?" Carlos wondered

"Reasons what reasons?" TJ asked into the intercom

"It's his dad Justin wants to say with his dad." Cassie mentioned

TJ sighed sadly.

"Justin tell him that he has very good reasons and that we'll miss him." TJ said into the intercom

"_He already knows_" Justin said through the intercom

"_Rangers please look after my nephew and make sure he comes home to me safely and that I love him and that I will miss him_." Aunt Gina said through the intercom

"Don't worry miss we will make sure that he comes back home to you safe and sound." TJ said into the intercom

"_Thank you Rangers._" Aunt Gina said into the intercom

_**Meanwhile back inside Mission control room**_

Justin puts his headset down.

"He already knows." Justin muttered

Justin then walked out to see the shuttle off.

_**Meanwhile back inside the shuttle**_

The doors shut as we all then joined hands with each other.

"Goodbye Justin." Carlos muttered

We then begin hearing the final countdown.

"_T minis 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1 we have lift off_." The voice said.

We then feel the rumble as the ship shakes as we blast off into space.

_**Meanwhile outside the shuttle**_

Justin looks up as the shuttle goes further up into the sky.

"Good luck Rangers." Justin muttered

Justin then walked off.

**AN**: _Well there's the first chapter for this story. Now Like I said seeing as how I can't remember how the original plot was going to go I have to pretty much go from scratch but this chapter was close to the original first two but I edited it to fit whatever plot I am going with. Which brings me to my next statement I have already gotten a couple of plot ideas from .Dawn and more are expected to come and I am also awaiting ideas from a few others as well. If you like to share your plot ideas then feel free to PM me or if you are a guest reviewer then you can leave it in a review. Also A few things on that when considering it. I well be adding in my three own created Space Powers in the story as well. Gold(female), Purple(female), and Green(which well be male for this story). And it must also follow my guidelines which can be found on my profile page so look at that before submitting your plot ideas for me. Now with that said I have no idea when the next one well be out as I need to figure and know which plot I am going to use. Also forgot to mentioned Paul well become a Red Ranger before Forever Red so he can be either one of the current know Red Rangers from In Space to Wild Force or I will create a new Ranger team that well appear before Wild Force so keep that in mind when thinking of a plot for me. Also I have no idea who to Pair Kimberly with yet so if you have an idea then please let me know along with the plot ideas. With that all said if I don't do anymore updates this year hope all of you have a safe and happy holidays and happy New Year. So until next time please R&R._


	2. Aurthor's Note

_**Hey everyone, sorry as this isn't an update with a new chapter but rather this is a rather important note that I must share with you all:**_

_**First off, I am still working on a plot for this series and more so on In Space at the moment but I just wanted to warn you guys of a few things and one of them is being one that not everyone would porbably like but its going to happen. Andros and Zhane well not be in this series. Now first off I don't hate those characters far from it but for this story they won't be in it so with that case Paul my main OC well become the Red Space Ranger so if you don't like it then just stay away from my stories as in all my stories they are all AU so which means most of anything i do well be non canon. Also Jason well become the Silver Space Ranger  
**_

_**Second, Kimberly will be paired with Jason in this one and Karone well still be in this one and well become good early on and become a Space Ranger, I have a plan for the second part of this story after that and as of right now it is just between me .Dawn (who has been a big help in giving me ideas for this lost series of mine as well as giving me ideas for other stories), and Emolichic1. I think Alex B. Goode knows too but I can't recall at this moment if I didn't man then let me know I well be more then happy to tell you.  
**_

_**So with that in mind if anyone else as ideas for this series mostly for In Space at the moment then please share them with me just remember that it must follow my guidelines which can be found on my profile page. Also seeing as how this is an note then I well remove this once I have the second chapter done and put it in this place so I recommend that if you want to share your ideas for this with me then PM me or if you are a guest reviewer but is also a member of Rangercrew then PM there. With that said I shall return with an real update for this in the near future.  
**_


End file.
